


Whatever this is

by That_0ne_random_soul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, No Smut, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_0ne_random_soul/pseuds/That_0ne_random_soul
Summary: He always imagined he'd meet some down to earth, level headed woman, and experience some connection.He meets those tea stained lips in another kiss.Never would he have imagined that Iruka would give him this light-headed feeling.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 8





	Whatever this is

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know much about this fandom, I just saw this ship, thought it was cute, watched a small snippet or two.. yeah, idk man. But have some trash.

Naruto. Of course Naruto strayed off of the path with Konohamaru and the other Genin. He couldn't just go down the path, go through with the small lessons and get to the mountain and back. It was so easy. It definitely made everyone else's job easier.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. 

It made his job easier

" We'll find them, Shikamaru." Iruka assured and Shikamaru let out a scoff

" I'm not worried about that. "

" Ah, right, you just wish this were easier. " The chunin is teasing but he's not wrong.

" Up there." The younger points at a group of children, changing the subject.

And the rest was alright. Iruka almost had a heart attack from Naruto nearly being crushed to death, they escorted the Genin back to the village as the storm caught up to them.

" Y'know, my place is closer, you can stay with me so you won't be heading home in the rain. "

" It would be a drag." The boy agreed following the other.

_

Warm, so warm.

The hands running up his sides and back were warm welcoming. The gentle press of lips against his was almost searing.

Shikamaru hummed as those lips parted from his but that hand stayed firmly placed on his back, keeping him close as he stared up into Iruka's eyes.

He always imagined he'd meet some down to earth, level headed woman, and experience some connection.

He meets those tea stained lips in another kiss. 

Never would he have imagined that Iruka would give him this light-headed feeling. 

But maybe it makes sense, it's lazy, gentle touches, lazy soft kisses a gentle yet firm touch on his back, keeping him pressed up against the other. 

It's nice, really nice, there's no rush, there's just this existing in the moment. 

" So was I right?" 

And it takes a minute for Shikamaru to realize what he's asking. That he's referring to their earlier conversation of partners and how Shikamaru let on that he had met a girl and he thought there might be something in the future but there was nothing that made him want to pursue this idea of him and her. Iruka had asked him if he maybe liked guys and well, the idea just never occurred to him before. " I don't know." Had been his answer as Iruka offered." Well, maybe we could try something."

" Yeah." He nods and there's a smile before Iruka leans out of his space, sipping from his tea. " Im sure you find someone who-" 

" No." 

Shikimaru doesn't like messing around, he likes being straight forward. Get it over and done so he can be as lazy as possible later. " I don't think it matter who or what gender. I just like this. This casual, no rush - whatever this is. "

And Iruka raises a eyebrow before setting his cup down again. " So I can kiss you again?" 

" Yeah, keep kissing me."

And he does, they kiss in the kitchen, hands roaming innocently, the storm raging outside but all he can focus on is kissing the the brunet. Its gentle but growing dirty with a slide of tongue and he's being spun around, pressed against the counter as their lips continue

" Fuck." 

Iruka's lips trail down his jaw, down to his neck and he starts working his mouth. Surely leaving a mark before tugging aside the collar of a shirt that is actually his own to leave another. Suddenly he pulls away hands landing on the countertop. " We can't be doing this. "

And he's not wrong shikimaru doesn't argue just lets out a sigh. " What a drag. " His former sensei lets out a chuckle and sighs. It's all light-hearted, it's like nothing happened. 

Except his lips burn and he can still taste Iruka on his tongue so he adds almost too casually. " I'll be an adult in the fall." 

That earns him a last sweet kiss and he's pulling away. " We'll continue this conversation another time, couch or the bed?" 

" Couch. "

And Shikamaru falls asleep that night while staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain. Sucking on his own lips he remembers how it felt to have them pressed against another's, how warm Iruka's hands had been against his chilled skin. 

_ 

When Iruka wakes up shikimaru is gone, the blankets are folded and placed in the middle of a couch along with the clothing he'd borrowed.

Later when drinking coffee he'd find his shopping list in the middle of the counter with a note ' thanks for the place to stay, work on the snoring' And there was something else but it's been written over so many times that he can't read it and that would be on his mind for the next couple of days, trying to figure out what the hell had been marked out.


End file.
